Shawn Limpright
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St. Adolphe, MB, CAN | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2002 |}} Shawn Limpright (born July 6, 1981 in St. Adolphe, Manitoba) is a professional ice hockey Left Winger for the Central Hockey League's Rapid City Rush. Junior career Limpright played all four of his junior season with the WHL's Moose Jaw Warriors from 1998-02 and score 220 points in 264 regular season games. Limpright would lead the Warriors to playoffs appearances in each of his four seasons with the club, notching 12 points in 30 playoff games with the Warriors furthest incursion into the playoffs being two trips to the Eastern Conference Semifinals in 1999 and 2002. Professional career Early career Limpright would begin his professional career in 2002 when he signed with the ECHL's Roanoke Express. Limpright would play two seasons with Roanoke, scoring 68 points in 90 games, culminating in a call up to the AHL's Syracuse Crunch during the 2003-04 season scoring 18 points in 45 regular season games and one goal in six playoff games. Following his two years with Roanoke and moderately successful season with Syracuse, Limpright signed with the ECHL's Dayton Bombers and after 29 games with 14 points, Dayton traded Limpright to the Las Vegas Wranglers, coached by a Moose Jaw alumni Glen Gulutzan. Las Vegas Wranglers From the 2004-05 season through the 2008–09 season, Limpright was a member of the Las Vegas Wranglers and set four Wranglers career records in assists (123), points (171), and penalty minutes in the regular season (561) and playoffs (54). Limpright is also tied with former captain Mike McBain for most years with the team with five. Shawn has also been the season leader in Plus/Minus (23) and penalty minutes (126) during the 2006-07 season. During the 2007–08 season, Limpright became the franchise's career leader in assists and points, finishing the season with 12 goals and 19 assists in 44 games, as well as six goals and eights assists in 17 games as the Wranglers reached the 2008 Kelly Cup Finals, falling to the Cincinnati Cyclones in six games. Near the end of the 2008–09 season, Limpright was named the fourth captain in franchise history, replacing Peter Ferraro who had been released by the team following the ECHL's decision to suspended Ferraro for the remainder of the season after a spearing incident during a melee in a game with the Alaska Aces. Limpright would score nine goals and garner 31 assists in 54 games and seven assists in 16 playoff games in his final season with Las Vegas. Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs Following the departure of Las Vegas' longtime head coach and general manager Glen Gulutzan, Limpright signed to play with the Central Hockey League's Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs. Limpright joined former Wranglers teammate John DeCaro, who had previously played with Bossier-Shreveport. In his first season with Bossier-Shreveport, Limpright scored 18 goals and 35 assists in 60 games as well as netting four goals and six assists in nine playoff games for the Mudbugs. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Allan Cup Canada Senior AAA Hockey Championship (2015) External links Category:Born in 1981 Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors players Category:Roanoke Express players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Dayton Bombers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Bossier-Shreveport Mudbugs players Category:Rapid City Rush players Category:Grunthal Red Wings (CSHL) players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster